Qusai
Qusai was one of the founders of the Imperatrix Centurii, and was no doubt one of the people who shaped the organization. She was a Rattataki pirate, and was one of the first three councilors to serve under Rallenthas. Founding the Centurii While there is still very little information known about how the Imperatrix Centurii was founded, Qusai was known to be one of the four people to do so. The other three being Rallenthas, Thanagost, and Antrexius. These four were all once a part of The Reavers. Qusai was known to gather many of the resources for the Centurii due to her career as a pirate. The Early Days of the Centurii Qusai at first was more of an unofficial leader in the Centurii, taking a backseat to the force-users like Thanagost and Rallenthas. Qusai oversaw a large portion of the initiations of recruits while Rallenthas was in charge. Qusai's positition changed however during the first council elections for the Centurii, where she ran against K'tah, Glalin, and Riviembis. Qusai won and was put on that short-lived council along with K'tah and Glalin, but was the only one to stick around longer than a week or two after. Zaad, a high-ranking member in the Centurii, was not satisfied by what the Centurii had been doing, so he left the Centurii, and took the HQ that he had owned with him. This HQ had been the main hub for the Centurii, and this left the Centurii devastated. Without a base of operations, some of the Centurii started to drift off into allied organizations, but this was all stopped when Qusai and Mirnia revealed two new bases of operation, the pirate hub on Tatooine that would serve as the Headquarters of the Centurii, and the Umbra Sanctum, a casino on Nar Shaddaa where the Centurii could relax and hang out. It was at the Tatooine base that many people would learn of Rallenthas losing the position of High Councilor. , an unknown Sith, Vandalax, Riviembis, Rallenthas, Qusai, Mirnia, an unknown Mandalorian, K'tah, another unknown Mandalorian, and another unknown Sith.]] The Drel'ossord Administration While Qusai was not present at the meeting where Drel'ossord announced he was now the Regent of the Centurii, Qusai still played a large part in helping him once he was in charge. She provided a large amount of the resources to build a new headquarters on Dromund Kaas, with the help of Mirnia and a few others. Once the construction of this new base was completed, Qusai was sent to lead the reconstruction of a dreadnaught that the Centurii had found on Quesh. This ship would later become the Centurion, but would not be completed by Qusai, or under Drel's rule at all. Qusai, along with the tech branch under the leadership of Rhoy and Riviembis, worked incredibly hard to build the Centurion, but Qusai ended up disappearing along with many other key members of Drel'ossord's administration, including Mirnia, Drel'ossord, Antrexius, and Thanagost. It is unknown what happened to Qusai, but it has been speculated that she is still out in the galaxy somewhere. Category:Character